1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to article holders and more particularly to a holder for an umbrella to be utilized within a vehicle to support the umbrella when the umbrella is not being utilized.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Holders for mounting various types of articles within the interior of a vehicle, such as an automobile or truck, are well-known. There have been designed holders for mounting waste containers, garage door openers, eyeglass cases, ice scrapers, as well as numerous other products at various locations within the interior of the vehicle. Such holders are typically in the form of clips for mounting the article on a certain interior structure of the vehicle, such as the sun visor, door, floor, etc.
It is generally well-known to most individuals that an umbrella is an inconvenience when placed within an automobile or other similar vehicle. The umbrella is utilized in an expanded state as the individual is entering the vehicle. The umbrella is then quickly collapsed and is then placed within the interior of the vehicle, generally on the floor. The umbrella is dripping wet which means that the dripping water comes into contact with various areas of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. What normally occurs is the floor, as well as certain portions of the upholstery, may become soaked. This of course is objectionable.
In the past, there have been numerous attempts of designing umbrella holders for the interior of vehicles. Such umbrella holders generally require specialized connectors such as screws and bolts which requires specialized installation techniques to install the umbrella holder at a particular desired location within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. This specific installation takes a certain amount of time as well as requiring certain tools and a special skill which is not available to everyone. Also, the idea of drilling holes through the wall surface of the interior compartment of the vehicle is not a desirable practice for a great many individuals, especially individuals that have a significant amount of "pride of ownership" in respect to their vehicle.